Seven Days
by zethonring
Summary: A poetic, cryptic and brief take on the team as they face their greatest foe, told from the perspective of the people.


It began on the dawn of the first day of summer. The skies clouded with an endless gloom as the age of bliss began its time of ending. Hope and prosperity, willpower and wonder were slowly etched from the fortunes of man as the world fell into another time of great depression. It wasn't known how, why or when, but eventually the denizens of law fractured, and with such failures the nature of order began its ever-looming downfall. It wasn't long before we saw ourselves attacked, victims of the damned and our own immorality as the heralds of despair began to ravish a society once sublime. Demons of death and destruction appeared almost from nothing, as if teeming over the very edge of reality. Light was nothing more than a memory, a memento of the past doomed to live the remainder of its existence in the corner of men's hearts, be it brightest day, or blackest night. Such ideals remained the gospels of man until the very first appearance of the saviour. This was all he was known by. The cryptic glimpse of blue that drifted its way over the airwaves of our once great city. None knew his real name, or had the slightest clue, but it wasn't long before the people gave him a title, one he certainly lived up to.

The nature of his character still remains a mystery, but it soon became apparent that the threat facing us was far bigger than the likes of one man. On the second day we saw the coming of the mighty, the darkest figure any man had ever seen. He towered over the saviour, and initially looked upon him with contempt. We never would have guessed this to be the start of a new partnership. Side by side the two battled the darkened menace as our city fought its hardest, holding onto the sweet embrace of life with all the strength it had left. The two of them were a force to be reckoned with, but they were still no match, not even close until the arrival of the third.

The radiant, the figure that appeared on the third day of calamity seemed different from the others. Not just a change in gender, but a glowing one at that. She seemed somehow different to the other two, more calm, more harmonious. She was very much the balance in this trio as music is to life; calming hearts and healing wounds, all the while mesmerising the masses. Those who saw her were stunned by her beauty, and those she fought felt the fury of her iron fist, one much heavier than the mighty. Yet still, against all this power the evil would not falter, willpower was waning more so by the second until the imminent descent of the emerald entity.

He floated with all the confidence of a man who was made, and built constructs that soared over the mammoth heights achieved by his foes. He spoke an oath, one not grasped by man, but just as awe-inspiring as any great speech. Yet despite his surplus in power, he seemed to struggle. As dynamic as he was his power seemed easily broken by any with excess strength. He gathered enemies by the gigantic handful and threw them to and fro, yet more came, and then again, until eventually, even the magical entity from outer lands found himself outmatched, not simply by his enemy but his own exhaustion. It was a battle that raged on for hours, until finally we saw the closing day of the working week, and with it, the scarlet singularity made his timely appearance.

In the blink of an eye, enemies from left to right, northbound and south fell before his quick-fire might. This new arrival was unprecedented, never before had such an unpredictable being appeared, blessing the innocent victims of this sinful world, saving the slow from their inevitable demise. The saviour was fast, that was indeed true, but even he would have struggled to match the feats of the singularity. No matter his speed, even this one was no match for the persona of evil that the five of them faced. His timing changed nothing and his wit even less. Onwards the battle raged as the city continued to crumble, there wasn't long left before everything would buckle, we knew this, and so did they as the carnage overlapped into the weekend.

On the sixth day the very seas themselves rumbled as an ocean deep emperor rose from the waters, splitting the waves as he walked onto land in an ordeal that looked anything but ordinary. He walked with a great golden trident, almost the length of his being. The sight of him skewering those who approached him was a wonder to behold, his prowess was unmatched, and his dominion over sea-dwellers was truly a marvel. Rows of enemies fell before his might as he made his way to the god of destruction, the evil that reined its wrath upon us with little to no mercy. But even the razor sharp edge of his three-pronged spear couldn't pierce the creature's rocky grey skin. All he got in return was a racing beam of red, one the scarlet singularity saved him from enduring. It seemed, for the one true time, that hope was finally lost, six of the greatest heroes our world had ever seen had fallen to the might of this unconquerable evil. It was little surprise to anyone that we were facing our very last day. One more dawn and dusk of destruction and all that ever was would be gone; wiped from existence as the very nature of life demanded.

Then, on the very final day of the week, he came. A being, very clearly from beyond this world made his way into our airspace. His skin was green with might; his eyes were the darkest shade of red imaginable. This man looked like nothing less than a hunter, and a vicious one at that. It seemed, with the seven of them, that the evil had finally met its match. Down he soon fell, worn down by week-long fatigue and overpowered by the seven figures of justice that surrounded him. None had ever seen a display of power so immense, and none would likely ever see such a thing again. He vanished into the depths of an enigmatic portal; seemingly one of his own making as the heroes struck him down, soon sanitizing the remnants of his hellish army. Then, with the death of new evil something even more unprecedented happened, for the first time in weeks, and for some, the first time any could remember, the clouds parted. The smog shifted and the sun shone its rays upon the world once more.

As the 7 pioneers rebuilt our city piece by piece, under the watchful gaze of the late afternoon's sun, the hearts of every man, woman and child felt a resurgence of an emotion long lost to the thoughts of man. Not just prosperity, not just willpower and wonder, but at the core of everything and in the hearts of every person, there was hope. Hope for the future as The Seven Kings spawned the dynasty of a new age of light. The birth of a new era gracing peace upon every soul that desired such, and above all; a new dawn of justice.


End file.
